bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jinete del Juicio
Jinete del Juicio (デル Jinete Deru Juicio) also known more commonly by his Aethian name, Von Kessler (フォンケスラー Fonkesurā) or known by his Japanese moniker, Kishu Meiun (騎手命運 kishu meiun; Jap Lit Translation, "The Horseman of Doom,") is known as one of the oldest of the Hollow race, having ascended into a natural evolution as an Arrancar without forceful discarding of his mask as well as the restoration of his spiritual/physical heart. He is also revealed to be the husband of Nohemi de la Cruz, who bore his daughter, Casilda Selestino. It is speculated that he had participated within the great Ultharon Invasion as a general within Ultharon's ranks, as well as having witnessed Ultharon's birth as the new Gran Vasto Lordes. Currently, Von Kessler is a revered and respected member of the Inner Circle affiliated organization known as, the Grey, being a forthcoming advisor to its leader, Rushifā Sureiyā. Appearance: Von Kessler's appearance embodies that of a man in his early to mid 30's, with no resounding loss of his youth but gain of his maturity and gaunt wtihin his visage through the passage of time. Having a strong stance that resounds of either nonchalant, casual attitude to that of a menacing, promising threat, Von Kessler holds himself in high regard in his visage's appearance and the impact he can have over others in how he utilizes that impression he can project. With long silver-grey air that mimics that of a wolf's man, he has a fair complexion with bright silver eyes that are in comparison to the full moon with dark pupils. Kessler's attire is that resembling close to European and some spanich affects within them. Having silver slacks and a sleeveless tunic as underneath what appears to be a white furred-feathered latice sewn into a dark grey cloak that encompasse his whole being, with slight metalic pauldron plates over the tops of his shoulders, meeting in a collar around his neck. Within the brown belt he wears simply around his waist, Kessler wears his Zanpakutō on his left side, bearing the sign of a average broadsword with a katana hilt. Personality: Kessler's Stoic Calm.jpg|Kessler's Stoic Calm Kessler's excited expression.png|Kessler Excited Von Kessler's Death Glare.jpg|Kessler's Wrathful Glare Von Kessler is a calm, practical, and can be easily seen as pacificist in his actions, his hesitancy to resolve to violence and his charming negotiable charm that he has won over or dissuaded from taking actions they most certainly would've regretted, both friend and foe. Often Kessler will attempt to keep a constant, calm and placated expression, even under the threat of his own life being in endangerment or peril, even the threats to those he would hate to see vanquished or annihilated, he has an uncanny and almost inhuman control over his emotions in the thick of the worst any entity can produce. However, Kessler does retain a portion of his "Darkness" within himself, saving it for those who truly deserve his retribution, and few in the universe of the spiritual realms nor the physical plane, know what can awaken that terrible part of himself. (Note: Referencing back to The Wrath of the Archdemon Saga): Kessler's disposition upon aiding Ultharon was purely out of the honor and respect he had as an outside observer, aide, and advisor to him in the past. However, Kessler's calm and contemplative side merely wanted to witness history in the making firsthand than watch it on the sidelines as he usually had done, thus the reason for accepting the position as a replacement for Gravich, rather than out of loyalty or undenying control by the weapon that didn't have any true sway over him. (Note: Referring to Shadow Games): Upon centuries later, Kessler returns as both a member of a notorious, powerful organization affiiliated with the Inner Circle, but as the advisor to one of the elite and best fighters within the Soul Reaper race, Rushifa Sureiya. Though his reasons are unknown, even during the midst of combat, it is clear that Kessler aimed to only injure combatants and didn't bother touching combatants during the initial assault on the Takuji Estate's citizens, finding no joy in extinguishing life that had no potential to inhibit or threaten his life. (Note: Referencing to The War of Four Series): Synopsis: Affiliations: History: It is unknown precisely at what period in history Von Kessler was born. Various speculations made by former collegues, allies, and rivals of various sorts have thought him to be the "First" Hollow, of which is wild fantasies at best. Others with a more practical approach have summarized Kessler's vague references of his past hint at a time when Kessler witnessed the birth of the Gran Vasto Lordes, Ultharon, and much later on reuniting with his borderline demonic kin and allying with him briefly before the climactic end to his reign and life. Due to this, everyone can agree that Kessler's age is very old, yet incredibly resilient and nigh immune to the effects of aging that most normal sapient entites go through, especially with Soul Reapers. Having been what was known and claimed to be the "First" Arrancar, it is still a baffling mystery as to how Kessler gained a completely identical appearance to that of a human soul or where his mask and hollow hole disappeared to, or how it was restored. These are among the compilation of mysteries that make Von Kessler an enigma. One legend in history depicts Kessler by his true name, Jinete del Juicio, or moreover by his mythological Japanese moniker, Kishu Meiun, Kessler was revered as one of the few Hollow Lords that reigned over Hueco Mundo's endless pale sandy wastes, massive caverns, and bottomless forests and ravines. During his time overseeing much of his domain, it was rumored that one of the other Hollow Lords, a female in fact, had entered into his territory unwittingly. Out of a trampling of his Honor and Title, Kessler challenged her openly into a combat, intending of ridding himself of this intruder. However, as soon as he laid eyes upon her, he realized what folly he made as she was a renowned and incredibly strong warrior as well as the most beautiful creature his eyes had laid upon. It wasn't until a few centuries after that fateful encounter that Kessler became to what many would find akin to a form of bonding ''or ''marriage, later being one of the few in Hollowity to bear a child of their own, being that of a "Pureblood" Arrancar and one of the few to inherit the possibility of transcending any Arrancar or Hollow Lord before her. At first it was jocularly named, by Kessler, a boy as Cortez for conqueror and lord, but it was his wife/bondmate that chose the name Casilda. Powers/Abilities: Unquestionable Spiritual Power: Von Kessler, being one of Hueco Mundo's preceding if not first Hollow Lords to roam its pale desert wastes and call it his own retains incredible power at his disposal. Having kept it fresh, sharp, and controlled, Kessler can measure the output in a mathematically impossible accuracy, always keeping himself restrained in the face of others due to the terrible potency his pressure would have on life around him. It is unclear to what degree he'd measure to, but it is clear that Kessler is far from being lowered to the level of a Captain, no matter the calibre. Camino Hueco Author: Having developed his own plethora of spells that only Hollowity could potentially possess the skill and talent to utilize, these originally crafted spells that he designed for his own regime to utilize and manipulate for their various practical reasons and employments. These spells are not unlike Kidō, but instead of intense focus and meditation, requires the balance of the inner emotions and harnessment of that power. While most entities like Soul Reapers start out as whole and require synergestic unions and serenity to hone their abilities, Hollows feed off the raw potent emotions that define their being and characteristics, as well as deigning what kind of style within the Camino Hueco Arts would allow them to employ. Cero: Though it is assumed that he possesses this ability, Kessler rarely motivates himself in utilizing such a "brutish" and "barbaric" form of combat, as his own Cero at minimal power is highly destructive in of itself. Kessler would only use such a technique when situations demand total and absolute destruction or execution of his target(s). Unquestionable Grandmaster Swordsman: Having spent millenia honing his abilities within the art of the sword, Kessler has developed his own particular style that rivals all others, taking many of their based traits, techniques, stances, and unique bases, adding them to his own. He's said to have clashed with the Lord of Swords, experiencing one of the most thrilling battles of his life yet leaving alive as well as dealing some incredible blows upon the soon-to-be famed swordsman. Incredible Senses: Von Kessler, over the years, has honed his incredible array of animalistic-like senses, capable of using his sight, scent, smell, taste, touch and hearing to inhuman levels to give him an edge over opponents who rely solely on Spiritual Sensory abilities or on one particular augmented sense on their side, whereas his own are all well balanced and near equal. Pesquisa: The based Arrancar ability to percieve things on a Spiritual Level, Kessler has magnified this sixth sense and turned it into a form of battle precognition, capable of helping him turn the tide against a powerful and worthy opponent, or to measure the most certain outcome of a challenger who would have against his power or what level he'd bring down to make it comparable to their own. Immense Strength/Endurance: Without the use of his Spiritual Power, Von Kessler honed his body to nigh unattainable levels, allowing his body's endurance and physical yield in strength and power to produce unquantifiable levels of inhuman feats no ordinary sapient spiritual species can do without natural gifts or incredible physical makeup of their own. This also honed his body to allow to take incredible punishment and injury without fail, capable of enduring what many entities cannot or will not go through without dying or passing into unconsciousness from the pain. Hierro: Von Kessler's Hierro is unquestionably strong, capable of being enacted without utilizing his Spiritual Pressure or Power willingly, acting on its own accord against incredible threats that his own naturally high physical levels of endurance. Immense Speed: Without the use of Spiritual Energy, Von Kessler honed his body to nigh unattainable levels, allowing his reflexes, reactiong timing, and overall physical speed to move leaps and bounds what some fast-movement techniques are unable to utilize for more average sentient spiritual species. His movements can appear mesmirizing, phantom-like, even blurring to those of highly trained combatants who are familiar with the mechanics of speed and high-speed movements like Flash Step and Sonido. Sonido: Kessler's employment of this widely known, fast-movement technique is feared and unsurpassed, capable of preforming incredible feats which average users had never even thought capable of when utilizing its properties against its enemies. Sometimes he can be seen traveling in many different directions or send a phantom-copy of himself which he could control at long distances and ranges that has a substantial amount of his own physical capabilities at its disposal. Other times Kessler can cross incredible distances within a single employment of the technique withe ease, as well as making a dizzying whirlwhind of motion by utilizing a series of Sonidos ''at his disposal. '''Unsurpassed Knowledge/High Intelligence': Due to the longevity of Kessler's life, he has assembled a great amount of knowledge over the millenias, often during his soujourning times by infiltrating highly secured libaries or academies that revolve around teaching and learning within their own classifications of science, art, literature, mathematics, culture, government. This also allowed him to employ an incredible wide variety of strategems to his tactical mindset, as well as study people with an uncanny perception that many would kill to have, reading people's emotions like books on their facial features, actions, and gracing physical encounters. His knowledge of otherworldly sapient spirit species is also advanced in comparison to any of his prior kin as well as any of the modern ones, having met or at least read about many of them in great detail. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Grey Mane Raiment: A special token of thanks during his time sojourning in Aether, he at one point in time assisted a Noble Family by aiding them against a mutated infestation of twisted Hollow creatures. This coat is a sign of nobility as well as power, as a good portion of the Noble Families' Heads were either politically inclined or skilled in warfare, or a modicom of both. It is also incredible durable and is easy to mend. Zanpakutō: Tribulación Húsar (啓示騎手 Keiji Kishu, Jap Lit Translation, "Apocalypse's Horseman,"; Span Lit Translation, "Apocalypse Horseman,"): Tribulación Húsar's sealed form takes the form of a japanese katana hilt with a square tsuba in pure silver enamoring as well on the pommel. Its blade is a 4 1/2 foot long serrated-edged blade, with slight wear and aging upon its face, but no less sharper than when it was first forged. Partial Released Form: Akin to that of partially possessed Visoreds, Kessler has the ability to meld his limbs to be partially released, showing a portion of his true form's capabilities at a third of its strength. Whether its his trademark bow-shield, or a organic black lance, or even hooved feet, Kessler has the ability to assume any portion at a 1/3 of his Ressureccion's potency. Doing this, can allow him to continue utilizing his sword indefinitely. Velocidad Atómica (最速化 Saisokuka, Jap Lit Translation, "Speed Optimization,"; Span Lit Translation, "Atomic Velocity."): One of the base abilities that his blade retains within its sealed form is the power to accelerate or decelerate matter. This can allow him to simply vibrate his blade to a certain frequency and completely shatter an object, enhancing the potency of his already powerful swordsman techniques. He can also wound an enemy and slow their movements indefinitely, making them move from half to a tenth of their speed they are capable of, or even accelerate a wound he made so lightning quick that it explodes from the inside out. This one trait he'd utilize has often confused as a Soul Reaper Zanpakutō. Ressureccion Form: Not yet revealed Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):